Megumi and Shinigami
by spycecrackers
Summary: With five chosen guardians who were made from the very shadows, you would think everything would be fine for Usagi....
1. Default Chapter

Megumi & Shingami  
  
Hiya peeps! Hope you like my fic...lol luv ya guys~QT-chan  
Oh, yeah I 4got to tell you guys last time, but I found this great site that give you Japanese words in the easiest format that I'VE found so far. But if you come up with anything better, TELL ME! The site is: www.homestead.com/hikaruranmachance/Nihongo.html  
  
"So, we know what happened, but how do we turn them back?"  
"Usagi can do it. Can't you?!?" Heero said too evenly  
Usagi shrugged, "I don't know...I mean, probably but, that depends."  
Quatre landed lightly on Usagi's shoulder, "Well there's no rush."  
Wufei hissed, his jaguar tail and ears twitched irritably, "You have wings for craps sake Quatre, it's easy for you to say!"  
Quatre glared at Wufei, Wufei bared his mouth in a cold grin before he turned to Usagi, "Well, turn us back now then!"  
  
Icy blue eyes stared back at Wufei, "In one week."  
"No way! Usagi!" Duo complained  
"Two weeks."  
"But"  
"Three weeks."  
Duo sighed, Wufei angrily looked at Duo, "Baka!"  
  
"Usagi!"  
Usagi sat up still groggy from sleep, rubbing her eyes she looked down at the small figure that Duo cut.  
"Yea hun?"  
"I'm hungry!"  
"Go away Duo." Usagi yawned as she fell back into her pillow, Wufei who was curled up in sleep hissed softly. Usagi smiled as she stroked Wufei's long catty ears.  
Duo sighed as he unhappily struggled to open the door, Trowa waved hesitantly down at Usagi as he flitted around the room.  
  
"Quatre I was wondering if you knew any good place where the group could stay for a vacation kind of week."  
"There's a cottage three to two miles away from here...but why do you ask?"  
"Well, I know that we're supposed to be alert for any news on the Feds from the Developers but, we can always bring the laptop. I mean, there is a phone connection to the cottage right?"  
"Yea...Usagi, are you planning to..."  
"Yup. If you guys aren't going the senshi are at least going."  
  
Heero and Wufei had been adamant on not coming at all, until Usagi had threatened to keep them in their state for a month. Even though she knew she would never do that it had the right affect. Stepping into the cozy and spacious area Usagi sighed in pleasure.  
"Thanks for letting us come here Quatre." Michiru whispered breathlessly as she took in the area around her.  
There was everything in there that a cottage and part vacation cottage should have, from the stone fireplace to the Jacuzzi and small pool. The only thing that was missing was beds, but thankfully having been forewarned on this they had all brought sleeping bags and there were cots somewhere in the basement...  
"This is great! I love it out here. Quatre, thanks a ton!" Usagi shrieked as she rushed around the cottage to take everything in.   
  
Sipping a glass of herb tea Heero sighed, 'this is...pleasant' he shivered slightly as he let a small part of the wall he had built around himself crumble. Smiling Usagi let her hand pass over his cat ears, "Hey, Heero don't you want to know what kind of cat ears those are?"  
"No."  
"Why?"  
"Because."  
Shrugging Usagi poured a cup of tea for herself, watching the three small figures diving.  
  
"Hey Quatre! Why don't we see who's the better diver!"  
He shrugged his shoulders and flew up to the diving board, Duo jumped up, the board hardly even quivered. Finally he jumped and would have gotten a perfect ten. Quatre eyed the drop uneasily, Duo waved up cheerily, "C'mon Winner!"  
Fluttering his wings experimentally he jumped and closed his eyes, doing a miniature cannonball. Duo laughed, "I'm definitely the better diver."  
Quatre wasn't listening as he watched Trowa testing the board.  
Duo also looked up in time to see Trowa leap into the air, his mouth fell open. Trowa had taken full advantage of his wings, doing more then several somersaults and graceful twists.   
"That's not fair!" Duo finally burst out loud crossing his arms over his chest, his tail was twisting and turning under the water to keep him afloat.   
"Well I guess that makes Trowa the best diver Duo." Quatre replied smugly, Duo blew bubbles under the surface of the water in annoyance.   
  
Usagi giggled, "Poor Duo." Heero shrugged his shoulders, twitching his tail, both he and Wufei couldn't overcome the dislike for water ever since they had turned into their chibi forms. Usagi smiled before she disappeared   
  
"Hey, Setsuna have you thought up of anything to do with this thing inside of me?"  
Setsuna shook her head and looked troubled, "Don't worry Setsuna, we'll come up with SOMETHING, I'm sure of it."  
"You're right muffin head. But meanwhile lets relax." Haruka smiled at Usagi who beamed back. The indoor pool was the popular place inside of the cottage, Michiru surfaced from the water, "I wonder if the inner senshi will come by anytime."  
"What was the trouble?"  
"They had to deal with some new evil force."  
"But it looked like they could handle it so we didn't interfere. So we winded up visiting you."  
Drying herself Michiru seated herself next to Usagi, just as Duo ran up, "Cannonball!!!"   
Michiru sighed, and then gasped in surprise as another wave of water hit her. Usagi bit her lip, "Oh Duo you're in for it."  
Duo made a face as he dived under the water again Michiru narrowed her eyes. Her hair was blasted upwards by a powerful draft of energy, shimmering with an aqua marine blue she raised her hand. The large form of a hand rose up from the water, diving under the surface it grabbed Duo in its grasp. Michiru's hand was closed in a fist, the same position that the watery fist was in now, Duo wriggled desperately.  
"Michiru!"  
Looking up the fist immediately melted away leaving Duo bobbing in the water, "I was just about to say, don't hurt him." Haruka nodded towards Duo. Duo's eyes widened as he quickly threw himself towards the other end of the pool, his red tail flowing gracefully behind him.   
  
"So, what do you think we should do about Usagi?"  
Setsuna sighed, "I'm not sure...I mean, if they're inside of her and she has to choose..."  
"But, they're drawbacks for each choice!" Hotaru said worriedly nibbling on her bagel.  
"Do you think it has anything to do with that strange attitude that Usagi took on at the ball?"  
Haruka blinked in surprise, "I thought you went with the others Quatre."  
"I didn't want to and Usagi said it was okay." Quatre blushed   
"I think Usagi's taking this too lightly."  
Haruka nodded her head, "I would be more concerned in turning the gundam pilots back to normal, the developers are going to have a fit when they find out what happened to the gundam pilots."  
Shrugging his shoulders the blonde pilot tried desperately to grab a plate from the stack at the end of the table.  
  
Michiru couldn't help but manage a small smile as she handed the Chibi-Quatre a plate.   
"Thanks...So, what do the senshi propose we do?"  
"Well, I don't know...This is already as hard as it gets. If they can't leave her then Usagi has to choose but, how can she choose when the downsides are so costly."  
"She'll just have to choose the Ginzshoui."  
  
Bleak silence filled the room at the proceeding consequences of the thought.  
  
"Do, do you think Usagi doesn't want to change us back because she  
's deciding?"  
"But, how would that affect her decision?"  
Setsuna shrugged, "Just another idea. Quatre you need help with the knife?"  
  
Usagi turned to the group in the back seat who were bickering furiously, she glanced back at Trowa who seemed to be the word serenity itself.  
"Trowa?"  
"Hmm?"  
"Well, what do you think I should decide?"  
Trowa blinked and visibly seemed to shrink into himself as he thought about it pensively, "I don't know."  
Surprise would have come to Usagi if it was on a different matter, but it was on THIS matter. She sighed, "I don't want to decide...I want everything to remain the same...with chibi-gundam wing pilots and the senshi in the gundam dimension...I guess it's selfish. But it won't be long..."  
Trowa turned back to the snow covered peaks of houses, the entire neighborhood around Quatre's plot of land had been evacuated because of 'dangerously high snowdrifts' and constant blizzards but it was a fact that someone COULD get stuck in their house but it was highly doubtable. Still...there was still that chance.  
But anyhow that was the exact reason Usagi could so comfortably drive through the streets with winged and tailed chibi children.  
  
"C'mon, and Wufei shutup. I'll buy you a sword if you come."  
Wufei turned and glared ferociously at Duo who smirked, "Yup, you heard me Wufei. The only sword you can and could handle was a toothpick!"  
Luckily for Duo Usagi grabbed him in time to swing him into the mall with her, Usagi glanced down at the smaller figures, "You know. I seriously think you guys have grown."  
Heero looked up at Usagi and shrugged his shoulders, "Maybe a little."  
Standing three inches above Usagi's knee they were all certain of the fact of growth.  
"Hey, Usagi, do you ever think we'll actually get a regular fight? I mean with gundams and guns?"  
Usagi sighed wistfully, "I wish, magic can be VERY annoying at times."  
  
"Usagi! What are you doing?"  
The girl in question shrugged her shoulders nonchalantly, "Going shopping."  
"But there's no one here to pay the clothes for."  
She smirked, "I'll just leave some cash for them...don't worry I wouldn't steal, unless..."  
  
Dumping the clothes and accessories into the car she looked around, "Hey, guys let go to the zoo!"  
"But, I'm hungry!" Duo whined  
"Well, don't worry I'm sure there's a kitchen in there somewhere!"  
"Yea, but what about human food!"  
"What about it? You're a fox Duo!"  
Duo shrugged his shoulders, "Its still weird."  
  
Usagi stood disappointedly in front of the locked gates. Turning she turned the car to auto drive and pensively thought of the speed, '80'  
"Don't you think that's a little high?"  
"Don't worry Duo, if you fall out the snow banks will catch you and plus who's going to be out here besides us?"  
Without a further word the car slammed on the pedal and disappeared around the corner heading back to Quatre's.  
Turning back she blinked in surprise, "Trowa."  
"Thought I'd come along."  
Shrugging she threw a grenade at the gate, a few seconds passed before the gate was blasted sky high. Stepping calmly into the snow trenches that used to be sidewalks the pair quickly headed towards the office of the zoo.  
  
The entire area was blanketed in a thick and silencing blanket of snow. Crunching through the snow she fell backwards in surprise as a few of the more winter suited zoo animals came charging towards the bars or walls of their cells, pawing the ground furiously.  
"They must be hungry."  
Usagi nodded her head tentatively as Trowa waited patiently for her, waist high in the snow.  
  
Crouching in the dirty corner of its cage it glared back at Usagi, blue eyes blinked, "I think it wants to eat me." She whispered breathlessly  
Trowa smirked before he entered the cage, slender fingers gently combed through the lion's mane. Muscles slowly began to relax under its tawny fur from Trowa's gentle caress.   
A distinct manic laugh echoed eerily on the whitewashed cell walls.  
Trowa stroked the giant muzzle of the lion before heading out the door.  
"What was that?"  
Trowa glanced at the end of his hall, his eyes were glittering, "Hyena's."  
  
Blackness temporarily enveloped Usagi at the word she shivered visibly, "I'll catch up with you in a moment."  
He frowned slightly as he watched blonde hair disappear into the shadows.  
  
'someone's coming'  
'i'll tear their faces off!'  
'hush you idiot, food may be coming'  
'I want a human to eat!'  
'a human.'  
Three pairs of dulled predatory eyes cut through the dark, 'it is you' they cried out silently.  
Unconsciously Usagi fingered her scarred wrists, they glowed and then exploded with red as blood streamed out.   
Strangely unaware of the mess that was running down her fingers she opened the door and stared at the spotted hyenas.  
  
'we haven't had visitors of your kind in a long time...master, when will you take her completely into your command?'  
'soon.' Sensual lips replied, three muzzles were either digging into her shoulder or licking at her wrists hungrily. The constant supply of blood from Usagi's wrists drew them into a frenzy for fresh meat.   
Blearily she opened her eyes trying to remain awake...  
  
'so...you've met my hyenas.'  
'your hyenas' she echoed faintly  
'my hyenas'  
Two eyes appeared floating in the darkness before a body was faintly outlined, a human body. Standing before the woman she could see her clearly, even though her eyes were firmly shut.   
  
'Do you know who I am?'  
Usagi's eyes opened at the question, 'you're me.' Her voice echoed constantly though there didn't seem to be any walls around.   
Her lips widened in a smile, 'No...But I do look like you don't I?'  
Dubiously nodding her head Usagi took a step back to survey her reflection.  
'have you made your decision?'  
  
"No."   
Blue eyes glittered with hidden malice, "No...I've waited more millennia's then you'll ever remember and you say NO! Do you know who you're damn well talking to little girl!"  
Usagi's gaze hardened, "I won't let you take control of me again! It's my decision!!"  
"Too late." She hissed suddenly, folding her arms across her chest.  
  
Trowa winced as the small hands that had just moments ago threatened to tighten drastically were going lax.   
He gasped for breath and fell back against the wall as Usagi was blankly looking ahead, grabbing his gun he fired it warningly.   
A sharp intake of air was taken in as Usagi regained true consciousness she turned towards Trowa.  
"Trowa...You're back to normal!" she smiled worriedly   
Trowa blinked, "Usagi?"  
  
The pain in his throat swelled as he spoke, fighting to keep conscious he glared at Usagi, "What the hell just happened to you?"  
Looking around a small gasp escaped her lips, "I didn't!"  
"You started destroying the entire area Usagi! You almost killed me!"  
Usagi fingered her wrists uncomfortably, dried blood flecked off, "I didn't mean to!"  
"What the hell do you mean! Usagi you have perfect control over your body!...Don't you?" his mind was working furiously with the small clues he already had.  
Stepping towards him, he flinched and sunk to the wall.  
He lifted his gun, fighting to keep a constant vigil on her movements.  
  
Dusty air swirled around him as he finally closed his eyes, Usagi gently pulled Trowa up out of the wreckage glad that the stairs to the door was still together.   
  
Trowa stared across the room at the sleeping Usagi.  
'why? She just attacked me...' his brow furrowed as he wrestled against the bonds that tied him to a chain link in the wall.   
"Trowa."  
He turned his gaze from the taut rope to Usagi, standing in the middle of the room she was watching him intently.  
"I didn't mean to do that."  
"Do what?! Kill me! Usagi, what the hell happened to you!"  
"Promise not to tell?"  
When she said it he felt himself smile inwardly but strained not to show it.  
"Trowa, do you?"  
He gave a quick and decisive nod, immediately she flooded into the explanation.  
  
"See, this thing inside me can take control of me... I think it's based on my emotional status at the moment. Like, when I'm ready to kill someone," she crinkled her nose, "I go berserk, I can't control myself. I want to kill the man. I want to see...to see his eyes when they're muddy from death and his blood dripping all over." She ended in a whisper her eyes were glowing faintly.  
  
Shocked and personally ashamed of himself for coming to quick conclusions he looked down.  
"So...it controlled you."  
Nodding dubiously once more, she nervously fingered her wrists again Trowa glanced at her wrists.  
"Something wrong with your wrists?"  
Usagi flushed and shook her head, "No. Promise not to shoot me now?" she broke into a grin.  
  
Kneeling down Usagi bit her lip in feigned annoyance, in truth she was blushing. She had never taken the meticulous care of looking Trowa over, he stumbled forwards as he was untied. Immediately she knelt down to help him up, with one hand on his back she had a picture perfect side view of his face. Resisting the urge to lean down and kiss the ever-sexier Trowa she helped him up.   
Rubbing his wrists ruefully he glanced over at Usagi, her face was flushed and she was watching him with an intensely tentative look.  
  
Usagi finally looked away when a faint pink colored Trowa's cheeks, "I saw a bed in the office. I don't know why anyone would sleep in the zoo, but it's there."  
She turned in surprise when Trowa grabbed her shoulder, "Why won't you tell the others?"  
Opening her mouth to speak she moved her lips and then slumped her shoulders.  
"Because I KNOW the senshi, they'd go into hysterics. Haruka would be watching me 24/7 instead of 12/7 (~_~;) and the others would be gearing up for war...they wouldn't let me go anywhere or do anything suspicious. But it's mostly the way they would feel about me. They'd think I was some kind of berserk person waiting to just kill...that's why."  
"What about the others?"  
"The gundam pilots? I'd get slaughtered, reprimanded and relieved of any immediate missions." Sighing she waved her hand distantly and led him back towards the office.  
  
He sat on the edge of the bed, "Where are you going to sleep?"  
"Oh, I got some rest back there, I'm just going to check on the animals."  
Usagi sensed his worry and smiled, "Don't worry, I'm not going to get eaten. Besides, I nearly killed you. You need your rest."  
Putting her hand on his shoulder she forced him into a drugged sleep (with the help of magic...)  
Making sure he was truly asleep before she slipped out of the door and headed towards the bird sanctuary area.  
  
Opening the door she looked around, "Where are you?"  
A white tailed and shouldered bird swooped down, it was a sharp contrast compared to the brightly colored rain forest birds around it. A few of those feathers were caught in it's own coat.  
"I suppose you went hunting then."  
"Yes...where's Trowa?"  
Usagi sighed, "Yea. He's fine, but I don't think he noticed you."   
He ruffled his darkly colored wings, "You should tell him."  
"Why? You're just a stupid bird. I don't see how you could help him."  
The bird's eyes glinted, "In more ways then you think." Clacking his beak sharply he preened his feathers and nearly knocked Usagi over from a powerful gust of his wings.  
  
"This, is how I can help!" flying high he dropped suddenly with his wings folded tightly to his body. Lifting up from the ground ten or more feet up, Usagi gasped as a shadow of the bird continued it's descent down into the ground and exploded.   
Recovering herself quickly she teetered on the edge of the 20 by 20 foot crater.  
"Okay...yeah, sure Trowa's up in the bedroom."  
Nodding appreciatively the bird winged its way towards the bedroom, Usagi gasped. 'Those damn hyenas are getting on my nerves'  
Swirling around she headed towards the door, unsure if the muddy yellow eyes that she saw in the shadows were real or not.  
  
Usagi was staring worriedly around she spotted Trowa's clothes laying haphazardly on the back of the chair. Her eyes rested briefly on his clothes before scanning the room again, there was only one bed (tee-hee) and Trowa was sleeping on it. Sitting on the edge of the bed she looked down and smiled slightly, "You wouldn't mind me sleeping with you Trowa?" she said jokingly.  
"If that's what you want."  
Usagi flushed as she met eyes with Trowa he sat up, a shaft of moonlight illuminated smooth skin with well built muscles underneath. He wrapped his hands around her waist. Breathing heatedly into her ear Usagi could feel every nerve in her body straining for any hidden touch.  
  
"I wouldn't mind Usagi." He reminded her firmly  
She couldn't help but feel pleasant surprise as he tugged at her pants, "You know, there's not a lot of room Trowa."  
"It's cold in this room." He stated shortly.  
Stripping herself of her shirt and pants she sat on her knees, staring at Trowa suddenly unsure of everything. Pulling her into his arms he kissed her cheek, pulling her legs under the covers she cuddled next to Trowa. He was right about one thing, the room was freezing, her back was receiving the worst of the cold turning over she felt Trowa flinch in his sleep as her cool back hit warm skin. Curling into a fetal position she smiled inwardly, it was pleasant having Trowa this close.  
Trowa's eyes shot open, he was weezing mildly, sitting up he looked down at   
Trowa winced as his neck lashed painfully at him, he blinked in surprise as stern yellow eyes greeted him.  
Staring in mild confusion at the bird he leaned back against the cool wall noticing the disappearance of Usagi.  
"So, are your wounds better?"  
Taken completely aback he stared, ruffling it's wings slightly it clacked it's beak.  
  
"Hey Trowa! I see you've met your friend..."  
"It just spoke." He choked out  
"Oh crap, don't tell me," Usagi's eyes darted towards the bird, "I thought you were going to tell him."  
"He just woke up." The bird glared at Usagi   
"Trowa, this is your, um, how would I put it. You're er, mate."  
His eyebrow quirked upwards, "My mate." His face showed a mixture of disgust and annoyed confusion.  
"To put it evermore delicately, your partner." The bird hissed as he jumped towards the end of the bed.  
"See, when you turned back, from your chibi self I was released from your half form to this. I'm a part of you..."  
Usagi sighed, "'member those wings you had on your back? Well, those wings are on that bird, and when you turned back to normal somehow that was released from inside of you into this form. It's really hard to describe especially when I don't understand half of the jumbly-gunk he was talking about but, he's a good tool to use in weapon. I think you can bring that bombing thingy up to a higher force?"  
He nodded his head regally, Trowa's shock had disappeared completely.   
Biting her lip Usagi began to unconsciously finger her wrists, "I think Galli can explain the rest later, just know" she rolled her eyes, "he isn't a threat and he's YOUR responsibility."  
"What if I don't want him."  
"I'll follow you around anyway." The bird retorted huffily as he launched gracefully into the air.  
  
"Duo you idiot pick up the damn phone!"  
Duo grumbled as he swiped the energetic fox off of the table, "Shut up. Hello? Winner residence."  
  
He came fully awake when he heard a familiar giggle, "Usagi? Hey is that you? We were wondering if you guys were okay out in that blizzard and everything."  
"I noticed considering there was no phone call or anything."  
"Hey! We didn't know the number!"  
Usagi smirked, "Yea, yea, I know. Too bad Quatre must not have had the phone book. But anyhow it'd be great if you could send the car over."  
"Sure Bunny." He could almost feel her flush when he used the American term of Usako, "Oh, yea. Hey um Bunny, I was wondering if Trowa turned back to his normal self?"  
"Yes. Did you? And did you happen to have any animals around," she was cut short as a sharp yelp echoed into the phone.  
"Oh, heh, that was just, HOW do you say your name?"  
"FOO-ree-ay! It's French! Damn it Duo! After Charles Fourier! Baka."  
"Yes to answer your question." He answered with a touch of exasperation, "I got some kind of dog-fox or something...but what about Trowa?"  
"Yup, an eagle."  
"Not fair, I should've gotten something like that! Wufei got a jaguar and I get THIS."  
"Aw, it can't be that bad? Besides, aren't you a little freaked with all this happening?"  
"Well, no, none of the guys are too surprised. I mean they're surprised but not to hysterics point. I don't know...it kinda feels natural hanging around with talking animals."   
Usagi distinctly heard him swear as the sharp tinkling of broken china sounded in the background.  
"I gotta go Bunny. Damn fox! What the he"  
The phone buzzed after he hung up, Usagi looked up with a worried smile.  
"Hopefully Duo'll get around to sending the car out but it might be a while."  
  
Trowa sighed, "Quatre should have picked up the phone."  
"Well, I don't know," Usagi shrugged, "they seemed pretty busy with everything. They have animal partners too."  
"??"  
"Wufei has jaguar from what I hear, Heero's got to have some type of cat and Quatre's going to have a bird type. Duo's gotta fox."  
Trowa smirked, "You know, Duo's fox partner fits him perfectly."  
Delicately Trowa plucked several brightly colored bird feathers out of Galli's beak, "How many of the tropical birds did you eat?"  
"Just a few."  
Giving a piercing glare Galli sighed, "10 or more..."  
"Those birds are part of the zoo! Don't you think they'll get suspicious when a few of their rare birds are missing?" Trowa asked indifferently  
"No."  
  
Haruka waved as Usagi helped Trowa out of the car, "Hey guys!"  
Usagi stalked up towards Duo, "I was just wondering what took the car so damn long Duo?"  
Duo grinned, "Wufei wouldn't let me use it."  
"I wonder why Maxwell!" Wufei seethed inwardly at putting the blame on him, "The car was wrecked because of you so I fixed it! With all the dents and scratches on it,"  
"Dents!" Usagi nearly choked out, "How? I put it on Auto!"  
Heero and Wufei glared at Duo, "Duo decided to stop and slow the car down."  
"But, he was the size of a..." Usagi sighed, "Okay. I just hope that the car's okay."  
"I was just a little crazy" Duo pouted  
"I kill crazy people" Heero loaded his gun lifting it he was semi startled as an immense cat purred against his leg.  
Usagi sunk to her knees and eyed the cat admiringly, "Is that your partner?"  
"Partner? Is that what you call these things?"  
"You know the least you could do is call us animals! I mean that is what we look like."  
"What kind of cat is it?"  
Heero shrugged, "It's a caracal."  
"Caracal."  
"I did some research on them, they're really normal animals...from the outside anyway. And the fact that they can talk." Setsuna sighed  
"Usagi, do you have anything to do with the fact that they've changed back to their normal selves?"  
  
Usagi could swear she felt Trowa's gaze burning into her back, "er, no. What gives you that idea?"  
Haruka's stern gaze seared through her, "Just wondering...the black magic must wear off after a while."  
Nodding her head she silently sighed as Haruka and the others disappeared into the house. Looking down she spotted the caracal sitting on the pavement in front of her.  
"What does Heero call you?"  
"It...My real name is Lyran, if you want to use it."  
"Do you know how you were...formed?"  
"Er...no, not really but that really doesn't matter, I mean we're here aren't we?"  
Nodding her head Usagi leaned against the chilled car door, her wrists were beginning to burn up. Lyran glanced at the girl's wrists before stalking back into the house.   
  
Finally it came to a point where she couldn't stand it, thrusting her hands into the snow she bit her lip as they exploded in pain.   
Minutes passed by before she sighed in relief, her numbed fingers touched the swollen skin tentatively.   
"Are you alright?"  
"Uh-huh."  
"Usagi." A firmer tone had been taken on.  
She sighed mournfully as she turned to face Wufei, mild surprise passed over her, "My wrists."  
Taking her numbed wrists in his hands he fingered the sore limbs, "Why didn't you ask for help?"  
Usagi slipped her hands out of his and looked sourly at Wufei, "Because, I can do things perfectly well on my own."  
  
Glancing in sudden interest at the jaguar that lay draped across the ground she reached her hand out to stroke its jawbone, "Is that yours?"  
Wufei shrugged his shoulders, "Maybe."  
"What's its name?"  
"Jauna."  
Still stroking the jaguars silky fur she looked up at the rumble of thunder, her eyes widened at the sharp dab of pain. Lifting her hands she couldn't fight off the black and blue spots that were blurring her vision. She could barely see her hands which were right in front of her, but she could hear, and feel the steady and growing pulse of pain throbbing in her. The air around her was stuffy and hot she could barely feel anything because of the heightened reach of pain.   
  
Jauna managed to catch Usagi just as she teetered off of her feet, Wufei worriedly looked her over.  
"Do you have any idea what just happened?"  
Reaching his hand out he picked her up, Usagi gasped and nearly jumped out of Wufei's arms when cool icy relief blasted through her body like a bomb. Wheezing slightly she pulled herself out of Wufei's arms and flinched, the pain's pulsing life vanished.   
Looking up with half closed eyes she slid down to the ground, her eyes flew open as the icy chill that had cooled her heated pain surged in her again.   
Wufei looked down, his hand was resting on her shoulder, "You okay?"  
She nodded her head, gasping in surprise she clasped Wufei's hand and felt the cool surge heighten.  
"Wufei, did you feel that!?!"  
He was short of breath as he nodded his head, the moment their hands had clasped he had felt it, the spark of some electrifying power. Getting lost in her deep blue eyes his body took the opportunity to the fullest...  
  
  
Duo's lips quirked upwards, 'well, well, well, I never thought...'  
  
The moment their lips touched stars had started exploding she could actually feel the pulsing fire inside of him. Her fingers toyed with his hair band before firmly yanking it out. Immediately an aroma of shampoo burst into her senses, silently laying her head on his shoulder she could still feel the heat and feel of the kiss. His eyes were unable to see past the flushed face of Usagi, breathing heatedly into the hollow of Wufei's neck Usagi could actually hear the pent up powers inside of Wufei exploding and soaring higher and faster.   
  
Duo tripped backwards as a fiery flame of gold burst around the couple, "what the hell."  
  
Jauna had been calmly watching the two meet intimately for the first time with interest, now turning towards Duo she bared her teeth in a grin, if that's what you could call it before walking into the kitchen.  
  
Wufei cursed silently when he saw Maxwell casually leaning against the wall watching them. Giving a small kiss on Usagi's forehead he turned and walked away, stopping next to Duo he turned his head and shot a nasty look at Duo before stalking into the kitchen.  
The golden flame had burst just as Wufei had stepped away, sighing in pleasure Usagi turned and walked past Duo mistily.   
  
Duo looked down at the small fox that lay curled up at his feet, "I really don't wanna ask what just happened."  
"Just don't talk to me and everything'll be fine."  
"What got you so pissy?"  
"You, you ass..."  
  
Absentmindedly she had drifted towards the sink and stood looking out the window above the sink. Unconsciously she began to wash the china plates in front of her, still feeling the power and altitude of the feeling. Closing her eyes so she could clearly picture the scene from Duo's point of view and smiling at the thought.   
She almost let the plate slip from her fingers as rough hands clasped with her own.  
Putting it down and turning off the faucet she turned to look into intense blue eyes that stared back at her. (an: okay, so I looked up Prussian and it really doesn't make that much sense to say someone has Prussian eyes because it's a weird crystal kinda thingy and on the second one it was some Baltic thing...)  
  
  
Roughly kissing Usagi's lips he felt a slight relief that the same feeling of gentle relief and warmth sweep through him. She smiled dazedly at Heero, slipping her hands into his hair she returned the kiss doubly.  
Sighing in dismissive relief he swung Usagi up into his arms and gently placed her in front of his laptop. Glancing at the screen Usagi groaned, "Did you just kiss me so you could bring me over here in my tame state?"  
"Maybe"  
Usagi shivered as his breath tickled her cheek he left her then.  
  
'retrieve needed information with any means needed'  
Plans and schedules popped up on the laptop screen, taking in the information Usagi quickly typed in an, 'affirmative. Mission complete in two weeks...should I go after the disk first?'  
Dr. J nearly spit his coffee out, "well, and I thought Duo typed in long answers and asked too many questions...but then again they really just think what's right and do it..."  
'Disk, then general. Transmit data when mission is complete.'  
Usagi smiled slightly, 'Hai.'  
  
Dr. O (who gives a crap about which doctor I'm talking about besides Dr. J??? they all have letters after the doctor, for all we know there really could be 24 doctors!) blinked in surprise, "Sometimes I wonder if we should waste time training her. This isn't a joke after all, the colony feds are close to taking the ninth colony already."  
  
Hope you liked that, see ya next chapter~Luv QT-chan  
And also, I got word the my fic's confusing and I don't want that ~_~; so, here's my explanation, I THINK I know what you're confused about and if I don't e-mail me about it. But anyhow I THINK the answer is in the next chapter for you. REAL SORRY IF IT ISN'T! please please please, tell me if the next chapter doesn't answer your question, and thanks for not flaming me on it!!! 


	2. 2

Megumi & Shinigami  
  
Their words echoed repeatedly around her head, standing in between the two foxes Usagi could feel their wills pooling and pulling at her, she turned towards the obsidian fox.  
A black mist had started to group around it, "I have had enough of this! I am tired of waiting. So what if I won't be at my ultimate power! It will be enough to destroy Dovan and your pathetic little lot will be reawakened!"  
The image of the white fox disappeared under a massed cloud of black, Duo sat up in his bed. He was gasping for breath, pulling away the covers he gasped, fingering the small scar where the bullet had entered his leg he couldn't believe this.  
'how the hell?' doubling over as a sudden wave of cramps passed over him, a red ball of light formed in his lap.  
  
"Fourier..." he managed to choke out, the red fox looked worriedly up into Duo's eyes, "I don't know what happened Duo! I just, just got here! What's wrong with you!" yipping in fright the fox was practically going into hysterics. Duo's eyes widened slightly before a small smile appeared on his face. "I'm okay. Honest." His breathing began to become more regulated, Fourier's ears twitched seconds before the door opened.  
Duo looked up tiredly as Usagi stepped up to the side of the bed, Fourier leapt in front of Duo growling. Wincing he tried to pull the fox away, then it came again. This time he didn't have any time to prepare for the assault his lungs felt like there was a heavy weight crushing down on his chest, with every breath it would grow heavier.   
Things began to mist over in his vision, Usagi reached a hand down knocking the fox aside, cupping Duo's chin in her hand he flinched. Smirking she pulled her hand away and disappeared. His breathing became considerably easier, leaning against the pillow he finally regained his breath.  
  
"Fourier?"  
"I'm here" a weak reply came from the floor, scooping the fox up he looked down worriedly.  
"Are you alright?"  
"I think so...what just happened?"  
"I don't know...but something's wrong...with Usagi. I'm sure of it, that was her right?"  
"Yes. Was it her that was causing you that pain?"  
Duo looked out the window pensively, before he shook his head, "Usagi wouldn't ever cause me pain like that."  
Fourier looked up into Duo's eyes and sighed, "We should head back."  
  
Groggily he opened the door and stopped dead in his tracks, "What the hell happened here?"  
Fourier agiley leapt out of his arms and onto his shoulder, "I know this place! I remember something about this place..."  
"Duo! Is that you?"  
Platinum blonde hair appeared over the crest of the hill some distance away, Duo started running to Quatre who seemed in a desperate hurry. He nearly collapsed on Duo, "Hey you okay Winner?"  
He looked up in near tears, "Duo I don't know where the hell we are but wherever we are it doesn't look like anyone's here that likes us."  
"What's that supposed to mean?"  
At that moment a large harpy eagle settled itself by Quatre's side Quatre turned to look at the bird, "Is Trowa on his way?"  
"Yes. Are you alright Quatre?"  
Quatre nodded at his bird partner, "I just hope that Galli and Trowa don't get hurt."  
"Quatre what the hell is wrong?"  
Fourier's ears perked up, "People are coming, from the east and west. They don't sound too happy."  
"C'mon lets go."  
"But!" Duo was dragged down the hill as he looked behind him in time to see a massed group of people yelling and screaming at them.   
  
"What's happening Quatre?" Duo yelled out, Fourier was slightly ahead of him and Fawken was keeping a sharp eye out a mile or so ahead of them.  
"Duo I don't even know what happened! But I just woke up and, and found myself in this place, Trowa is here too but a few miles ahead of us. We're going to meet up with him. I don't know if the others are here also but, these people really don't seem to like us. The first moment they saw me they started throwing rocks at me and calling me a demon! I don't even know these people Duo!"  
Quatre's frame shook not only from lack of oxygen but from the disbelief of it all.  
"There he is!" Duo yelled out in relief, Trowa was standing at the edge of a cliff staring down at something, Duo fell to his hands and knees, "How's things on your side?"  
"Not much better." Trowa answered quietly pointing downwards, Duo struggled up towards the edge of the cliff.   
"My god! How! How are we supposed to deal with this!"  
  
The ground couldn't be seen as millions of soldiers dressed in black marched solemnly towards the three, Quatre sat down on the ground a sheen of sweat visible. "It's over. I don't even know what's happening." Quatre's voice was strained with confusion Trowa placed a hand on his shoulder.  
"We're Gundam Pilots we face death without hesitation."  
Duo nodded his head, "But how is this happening? Do you think it's the Space Federation's new weapon or something?"  
"This is far beyond any technology possible. I'm sure of it, how can they transport us to this type of place."  
"This is too confusing we need answers. And I'm not going down sitting."  
"Duo, you realize there's no chance of actually doing any real damage in our states?"  
"Who gives a rip, we don't know where the hell we are, who we're going against, how we got here, so I really don't mind dieing fighting."  
  
The three turned as the angry mob of peasants closed around them, "We'll kill you damn demons once and for all! Without your powers your at our mercy!" Raucous cheers called out jeeringly.   
A single black handled spear flew threw the air and struck the speaker down, silence came.   
"It's the black army! Run!"   
What used to be an angry mob was now a screaming mass of panicked people, spears were flying through the air and hitting their marks more then accurately. Quatre's eyes widened as he watched a spear poleax a man in the chest but continue flying and pierce three more men before it finally stopped it's deadly flight. "Who's side are they on?" Galli fidgeted uncomfortably as the army waited a few feet from the cliff.  
"Well, lets say we meet them?" Duo said cheerily as he began to climb down, Fourier glanced up at the other animal partners before joining Duo.  
  
Landing on the ground the trio looked around at the massed army, riding black stallions they saluted the three curtly.  
"Master Dovan wishes to speak with you." Three horses trotted forwards.  
"I don't think so! Not until we get some answers here."  
"All your questions will be answered later."  
"No! Now!" Duo yelled out grabbing his gun, only to realize it wasn't there. Snapping his fingers the entire front line of the enemy began to advance on the group.  
"Pluto Dead Scream!"  
"Uranus Space Sword Buster!"  
Immediately six figures leapt down from the cliff top, Sailor Pluto and Saturn raised their hands up in the perfect formation of a T. Beams of energy snapped out of their hands and circled the group as hundreds upon hundreds of spears came flying through the air towards the group. The five watched as the Sailor Senshi effectively began to wear down the enormous army in front of them. Hotaru looked back, "You guys okay?"  
  
"You could put it that way...You wouldn't happen to know where the hell we are?"  
Hotaru shook her head and turned her attention back to the army in front of her. They were beginning to back away from the heavy assault as they finally turned and began to flee a single bolt of thunder struck the ground in front of the soldiers. A fiery wall of flame sprang up from the dry earth and surrounded the army, "Go back and defeat your enemy!!" There was a ripple throughout the army as they turned and charged back at the senshi. Haruka and Michiru leapt into the protective barrier as an unstoppable wave of people charged into the bubble. Quickly joining the rest of the scouts in enforcing the shield they were fully preoccupied.   
A tornado began to form in the middle of the army the massed ranks threw themselves flat as wind speeds began to pick up drastically.   
  
Haruka looked out on the scene through slitted eyes, 'what's happening!'  
Quatre watched in wide eyed surprise as soldiers began to fly around the area slamming brutally into the canyon walls or into the ground. Setsuna and the other senshi around her cried out as they were lifted from the ground. The gundam pilots gasped as they began to lift into the air, there was a split second where they thought they would be slammed into the canyon walls around them when they were suddenly slammed down into the ground. The senshi were also in the same matter, they couldn't stand up the force holding them down was so great and then a cocoon of light blossomed in mid air.   
  
The flying soldiers disappeared and in the middle of a mass of dark clouds a small fairy like boy stepped out with a tall slender looking man. Raven black hair fell to his waist and sharp gray-blue eyes glared out from his handsome face. The cocoon of light burst to reveal Usagi, but something was different about her. She stood with poise glaring back at the man.  
  
"Usagi!" Michiru called out in relief but looked surprise at the zero response from her.  
  
"Dovan, what brings you here."  
Smiling disdainfully he nodded at the boy, "The sprite told me you were back."  
Usagi flinched at the site, "What is he doing here? You need a little sprite to do your 'awesome' work?"  
"Let me tell you a story, about him." He nodded towards Duo who stepped backwards.  
Glowing with malicious contempt Usagi began to form spears of energy in her hands.  
"The sprite here made a mistake by giving dark power to this boy. He mistook you for him...rather stupid, but that's beside the point. He seems to be vulnerable to dark magic, particularly dark magic. Very sickly after that surge of dark power that was given to him... You know what that means don't you?"  
Quatre sputtered, "It was you! You made Duo sick!" His hands tightened into fists, Dovan grinned splaying his hand out a ripple of air issued from his hand before sending Quatre and Duo flying backwards into the canyon. He gritted his teeth as stars exploded over and over again in his head.  
  
Usagi swerved around and stared at him a sardonic smile came from her lips, "Is that true Dovan?"  
"See for yourself."  
Her eyes glowed, Duo shivered, he could feel it. Something was coming, before he could fully comprehend what was happening to him he was gasping for air. Clutching his throat he sunk to his knees, he was burning inside with fever. A bullet exploded from Heero's gun, Dovan appeared like lightening before Usagi the bullet quivered in the air inches before his body.  
  
Heero narrowed his eyes as Dovan glared back at him, "Don't interfere."  
He turned his attention back to Duo a mist of smoldering black began to hiss from Duo's body. It swirled around Duo as he let a single scream tear through his throat before the mist wrapped around him.  
The senshi and the gundam pilots were thrown backwards as the inky mist around Duo shot away from him.  
  
Beaming Usagi lifted her hand, a single white staffed scythe fell from the sky. "Take your weapon."   
It flew through the air and was caught by Duo's upraised hand, upon contact a flash of green shot through it and a blade of energy shot out of the staff's tip. Skeletal wings burst from his shoulder blades before crumbling into dust. Jumping in the air he landed slightly behind Usagi.  
  
Black mist still hovered over him, Wufei stepped forwards, "I don't know what the hell's going on but you better stop whatever you're doing to her Dovan!"  
Dovan's eyes glared cruel fun at Wufei who stared back uneasily, he glanced at Usagi, "You really think that I'm just going to let you awake all five of them? I need you Usagi for complete domination of this entire galaxy, care to join?"  
"What makes you think you would want to share the power with a feeble minded baka? My warriors will destroy you once they are awakened."  
"I have you under my control you know." He answered dryly  
  
Usagi frowned, "Try me."  
Duo had turned and stared almost familiarly at the gundam pilots before he eyed the senshi distastefully.  
Hotaru stood up, "Usagi! What's wrong with you, this is wrong! You're life's mission is to protect this galaxy not take over it and hurt others."  
Setsuna stood up slowly, "We will have to fight you Usagi...if you don't realize your wrongdoing."  
"Listen to you, fight me!" tears came to her eyes as she continued laughing, "Please! Listen to you, Usagi is just as much a part of me as I am her, she has just as much power as the ginzshoui would have given her...but I have better things to offer her..." Turning back to Dovan a tornado of dust began to thunder around her, she cried out abruptly dropping to her knees fingering her wrists ruefully.  
  
Dovan smiled, "He didn't just bite you for nothing."  
Crystalline blue eyes widened hissing in fury she seethed, charging towards him with lightning fast reflexes. Dovan threw his cloak off and leapt into the air, Usagi was after him like a predatory cat.   
"Now!"   
From Usagi's wrists golden chains shot from her wrists and burrowed deep into the ground pulling her downwards. The shimmering gold light burst into heated blood.   
  
"Uranus Space Sword Buster!"  
The chains clanged hollowly as the attack hit them, Haruka backed away in amazement Usagi looked up from her current position on the ground.  
"You baka, you're a damn senshi how the hell do you think you could help at all?"  
"Usagi! We work together, we were your senshi!"  
Smirking even though she was bleeding heavily she nodded towards Duo, "See Shinigami is one of my real senshi..."  
Michiru's eyes widened in disbelief, "Then why were we given the titles of senshi and protectors of the future Neo Queen Serenity?"  
"Bakayarou, there are two sets of guardians...you are guardians of the ginzshoui and the gundam pilots are...are guardians of death...or rather my servants. I don't need protecting in this body, I am the ultimate life form."  
Snickering slightly she hissed looking upwards as Dovan descended, "Well, well, well...What've I caught today? Under my control I will be able to have the five guardians and the pretties maiden of the night."  
  
Duo flinched at his words powering up his scythe he took a step towards him, when Usagi suddenly was slammed into the canyon wall. Disappearing in a consuming cloud of black you could hear her muffled cries of outrage. Dropping to her hands and knees she glared upwards before Dovan took over.   
Hotaru rushed towards Usagi, "Usagi, please fight this!"   
Setsuna was knocked over as she caught Hotaru's flying body, standing up Usagi's eyes showed total obedience but the simmering hate could be felt radiating from her.   
  
"Now that Usagi is my koshimoto (female servant) I'll have the five guardians at my control and," he pulled Usagi by the waist towards him and gave a bruising kiss, "she will be my lover."  
A growl of defiance purred out of Duo's throat, Dovan turned to Usagi, "Will you allow defiance like that towards your future husband and only lover?"  
Stepping forwards she threw her hand out, an invisible ripple of energy shot forth and knocked Duo clear into the air. He could have gone a couple of miles...had it not been for the canyon wall.  
  
Slamming into it you could clearly hear the queasy snap and crack of ribs, crumpling to the ground he kneeled before Usagi immediately after. Quatre looked away tears of confused pain coursing through his veins when he heard Duo's muffled cry of pain as Dovan threw him against the jutting canyon's wall.   
  
Usagi pursed her lips trembling with insatiable hate towards Dovan but helpless to do anything as he had her on a leash because of the damned bites to her wrists.   
"Wake the others Usagi."  
Haruka's mouth gaped open in small hope as Usagi almost seemed to break free of his control before she stepped forwards.   
  
Quatre sank to his knees, he looked up as a strong hand squeezed his shoulder in knowing.   
"Trowa." He cried turning towards Usagi he opened his mouth, "Usagi! Stop this! We're your friends! Friends don't do this to each other, you have to fight all this evil Usagi and, and turn back to normal."  
  
Taking another firm step forwards Usagi stared into Quatre's eyes, "I," she began slowly, "Will try to be gentler with you Quatre...since we are friends."  
  
Quatre's eyes widened as he was suddenly snapped out of Trowa's hands and thrown against the ground, spinning rapidly he began to create a miniature whirlwind around himself.  
Wufei silently wondered if Usagi had really tried to be gentler to Quatre with whatever she was doing to him because he could hear his cries.  
The hurricane around him burst and silver steel wings burst out from the hurricane first. "Quatre!" Trowa gasped out stepping backwards as Quatre slowly sank down to the ground. The sun flashed against his steel wings which were spread out nine feet from his body. Dressed in a loose white shirt and tight fitting white pants he looked something like an angel. At his hips two scabbards containing swords could be seen.  
  
Stepping back his eyes held a more icy and cold look, "Quatre."  
Turning he soared over to stand next to Usagi, his gaze fell towards the still kneeling Duo and smirked cruelly.  
"Get it done with already!" Dovan yelled in exasperation.  
  
The senshi screamed as the three remaining pilots were blasted or seemingly thrown into the air. Hotaru ran to Setsuna then and grabbed her waist in a tight hug. Setsuna covered her ears and looked away, they were gundam pilots so why were their cries so loud?  
  
A misty eyed Michiru watched in well hidden surprise as Heero fell to the earth in a limp heap Wufei's body following suite. Trowa however had remained in the sky still clouded by the dark shadows.  
Bursting his cocoon of shadow, steel nine foot long wings cut through. Black clothes covered his body and he carried a black staff in his hand, a cool black stone was at it's top with steel rings circling around it held up by some invisible strings.  
  
Standing where he was he looked down at Wufei and Heero's bodies, Michiru gasped and ran forwards dragging Wufei up into her lap. His chest was heaving and his body was shivering all over, Heero was pulled up to be seen in the same condition.  
  
Dovan grabbed Usagi by her hair and bent her head back, "I thought I told you to change them! Now do it! I command you now."  
Turning back to Trowa she nodded her head and Heero and Wufei shot up into the earth as Michiru ran towards Usagi to stop her.  
Falling to her side she looked down at her leg to see what was causing the throbbing pain, a single steel feather stood quivering in her leg. Trowa walked forwards and grabbed her by the neck, pushing her into the hard ground.  
"Michiru!" Haruka screamed and grabbed her sword, Quatre was in front of her immediately, slicing her sword towards Quatre she blinked in surprise as steel wings wrapped him in a protective cocoon before opening and sending a brutal bomb of energy into Haruka.   
  
Setsuna and Hotaru ran to help Haruka when Wufei and Heero blocked their path. Black energy outlined Wufei's body as balls of it were gathering into his hands. Wings of black energy were arched high into the air, fire seemed to be surrounding him.  
  
Heero looked like there was no change at all except for the leathery bat wings that extended from his shoulder blades, Hotaru rushed to go past him as Setsuna attacked Wufei.  
Hotaru screamed partly in pain and in fear, before her eyes Heero had done the same movement as Usagi and Dovan. Splaying his fingers a ball of almost clear energy erupted from his fingers forming into the shape of something familiar. Holding the gun in his hands he fingered it before a bullet exploded from it. Stopping inches from Hotaru black lightning-like rods exploded from it and sucked her energy painfully from her body.  
  
Dovan smiled and sat down on clear air as if there was a chair there, "This is entertaining."  
Watching from the sidelines next to Dovan Usagi observed the battle quietly, 'he can control me...but that bastard doesn't know what he's playing with'  
  
Hotaru fell to the ground in a dead faint, Heero stared at the silent Michiru and lifted his gun turning he quickly leapt into the air as a purple attack slammed through the ground where he had just been. Firing his gun at the furious senshi he landed down next to Trowa watching as Setsuna was sucked dry of her energy.  
  
Haruka was slammed down into the canyon wall for the fifth time, Quatre waited for her to rise from the ground again.  
"Stop."  
Dovan looked at Usagi startled, "What the hell do you think your doing?"  
Her wrists began to glow a searing red color and driblets of blood stained her slender ivory fingers. Lifting her hands a wave of black magic seeped out of her fingers. It flowed along the ground towards the five gundam pilots entering each. Michiru looked at Usagi as the gundam pilots dropped to the ground in their human forms.  
"Usagi! Is that you?"  
A cold glare was received as Usagi trembled, torrents of blood was seeping from her wrists.   
  
Dovan glared at her, "I won't let my guard down next time my little ijin (devil) but I guess it doesn't matter. The guardian's aren't needed. I just need you." Grabbing her again into his arms he kissed her roughly on the lips, turning he vanished into thin air, Usagi along with him.  
  
Haruka sank to her knees, "What happened?" barely keeping her eyes open she met eyes with Michiru before falling to the ground.  
  
'what is that damn thing I sense...baka senshi, they're still here. Don't they understand that they aren't needed...we're Usagi's guardians now. We're her protectors!'  
Snapping his eyes open he glared at a startled Setsuna, a splitting headache greeted his awakening.  
"Are you okay?"   
Heero smirked, "Better then you I suppose."  
Blinking in surprise Heero rose up from the ground and looked around. They were still in the canyon, the gundam pilots were laying on the ground unconscious, Haruka stared at Heero a silent Hotaru stood at her side Michiru also stood at Haruka's side.  
"Setsuna get away from that damned oni! (demon) He doesn't deserve our help."  
  
Snapping his fingers two brilliantly colored bullets appeared in the palm of his hand. Setsuna's eyes widened in remembrance of the energy sucking bullets, lifting them into the air the bolts of energy shot off in equal parts to the unconscious guardians.  
  
Like zombies they rose from the ground, slowly at first they began to change back into the guardians that Usagi had made them. Sighing Heero turned and began to walk out into the seemingly endless desert with the others following.  
"Stop!!"  
  
Wufei narrowed his eyes and turned sharply lifting his hand he was stopped by Quatre's gentle hand on his shoulder.   
Hissing in defiance he shrugged out of Quatre's hand and stepped forwards his hands crossed over his chest, "What the hell do you baka want!?"  
"Explanations!"   
"Like what?" Heero snarled back, his eyes suddenly were riveted to a figure behind the four senshi. Turning they realized that Duo had been the only one to not follow the new guardians.  
"Duo." Trowa said flatly a small twist of amusement flavored his voice.  
  
Duo flushed unbelievingly, "I..."  
"You displeased master. You're just as weak as your human form for failing her. You are always obedient to her."  
Hotaru stepped back in amazement, Duo couldn't hide the evident pain from his face as he stepped forwards. Immediately a wall of flame burst from the ground separating them, "Stay away traitor." Quatre barked as Duo continued to walk towards them.   
Heero stepped forwards, "Baka Duo. Gomen." Firing his weapon he turned and disappeared in the haze of the desert with the rest.  
  
Duo shuddered and fell to the ground, his energy sucked dry.   
  
Reopening his eyes to Michiru's he groaned, "Go away."   
Sighing she stepped away, he sat up and fingered his ribs, there was no pain.  
"We used some of our energy to heal you." Hotaru explained stepping closer.  
"Now tell us what's going on!" Haruka practically barked, Duo narrowed his eyes.  
"I've been disavowed as Usagi's guardian." Smacking his forehead with his hand he leaned forwards.  
  
Hotaru sat down next to him immediately Duo sprang up to his feet in horror, "Get away from me! Before they see me with you! I have to return." In something like a trance he began to stumble towards the desert.   
"Duo!"  
Duo turned and sighed, "Usagi is ours now."  
"What's that supposed to mean? She's not a thing anyway!" Haruka yelled in obvious distress.  
  
"Tell us! Besides, I don't think the rest of the guardians are ready to accept you back."  
Duo's eyes flashed at the comment swearing under his breath he sat down again on the hard rocky floor. "What the hell do you want to know?"  
"Why were those peasant people attacking you?"  
Laying back with his hands as a pillow he yawned nonchalantly, "Because in this dimension people are ruled by the mood of the dark lords...we were, servers of Usagi and were allowed to roam free in this land terrorizing the little people." Smirking he sat back up, "And they know when we're in our human forms we have almost no defense against them besides our own skin. But we never changed back to our real selves because she needed guarding."  
"What happened to Usagi? Why's she changed?"  
  
"Because she wanted to." Duo hissed warningly  
"Why did she go with Dovan?"  
"You senshi really are baka, because she wanted to."  
Haruka glared at Duo, "It didn't seem like it."  
Duo remained silent, getting up he stared defiantly into Haruka's eyes, "That's why I was disavowed. Dovan has her in his hands, we follow her orders and she follows his. We are bound to protect her."  
"Some job you've done."  
  
Duo remained calm but a burst of energy had burst around him at the words.  
  
"I didn't think she wanted to go with Dovan either, I'm not an idiot Haruka." He folded his hands across his chest, "That's my mistake as Dovan ordered her to punish me because of my actions...she did. Showing that I was wrong, she did want to go with Dovan."  
"What! How stupid is that! You know she has some sort of control on her!"  
Duo remained silent eyeing Haruka levelly, "We cannot go against orders."  
"Haruka."  
Turning she glanced at Hotaru who stepped forwards, "But there is a loophole that you stupidly didn't notice." Hotaru flashed a small grin, "If you are to protect her,"  
"Dovan isn't a threat to her."  
"Only to her real wishes. She said it herself, remember? So her true wish was for you to destroy Dovan you must've forgotten it."  
"No. She has a new wish and that is to follow all Dovan's orders. There is no loophole." Duo replied sourly  
  
"Damnit Duo! Kill Dovan and see if Usagi minds. If she does then she can just reincarnate him. You're already disavowed so it wouldn't really matter."  
At this Duo smiled, "That's a plan."  
"We're going with you."  
Duo shook his head, "You'd get slaughtered."  
"No! There's always a defense against evil!"  
Laughing he shrugged his shoulders, "I guess I don't mind. At least bringing you to Usagi will allow some favor. But," his eyes darkened, "Don't think I owe you damn senshi anything." 


	3. 3

Megumi & Shinigami 4  
  
Hi peeps, hope you liked the last chapter! LOL, luv ya guys~Qt-chan  
  
Quatre silently opened the door to the castle as Duo stepped inwards with the senshi, Setsuna realized that they were no threat at all from the calm mood of the two warriors.  
  
Opening the door they came upon a completely white room, at the top of the stairs Dovan sat regally. Usagi stepped out of the shadows in a nicely fitting black silk dress.   
"Duo." Usagi stated in slight shock before a smile curled her lips, "I thought that you had been disavowed."  
At this four figures stepped out of from thin air advancing towards Duo and the senshi, "Usagi."  
"Yes Shingo." A slight pain flashed through her at the pet name.  
"It has come to my attention that you have two wishes that have gone unnoticed."  
Dovan immediately stood up, "What would they be."  
There was a silence, Dovan hissed, "Usagi!"  
  
Sighing she nodded her head, "Continue."  
"If I remember correctly you wanted Dovan dead. If I'm wrong master, then you can always reincarnate Dovan."  
Dovan immediately grabbed Usagi by the throat, "Tell them that is a lie."  
  
Four sets of eyes snapped to Dovan at the move, Dovan's eyes widened slightly at his mistake.  
"What are you doing?" Wufei hissed Usagi rubbed her throat ruefully, the unmistakable grin in her eyes was something to see.  
"Usagi. Destroy them."  
A sharp intake of air was taken, Usagi turned to Dovan for the first time pleading. It caused a tremor of enjoyment to travel through him as she gave him a pained look.   
"Destroy them NOW!" he snapped  
  
Stepping forwards Wufei took a step backwards, exchanging a look with Heero he stood firmly in his place. Four steps closer to Wufei you could see her limbs trembling with the confusion of commands.  
  
Dovan was ill prepared as Trowa sent out a flurry of attacks. The sprite who was just in front of him was the only reason he was standing. Immediately Usagi stopped, she stood in her place but she couldn't move otherwise. Wufei remained where he was, "What is your wish master?"  
"Do it now!"  
As Dovan yelled it a distinct "destroy" was heard from Usagi before Dovan's control swept over her. Charging towards Wufei she didn't notice the four figures fly by her towards Dovan.  
  
"You bastardly guardians won't defeat me!" Dovan yelled in triumph as Quatre was blasted backwards  
The senshi watched in silence as two battles were taking place, "We better help the gundam pilots." Setsuna said quietly  
Suddenly Usagi was among the attacking four, Quatre swung to the side to avoid a vicious blow from his superior, "Stay still so that I may kill you. Master Dovan orders it."  
Quatre froze, Setsuna gasped and stepped in front of Usagi, "Stop! They're your guardians!"  
Remaining unmoved Usagi advanced towards Setsuna.  
  
"No."  
Usagi turned, "What?"  
"I wish you to stand there so I may kill you Usagi! You are too much trouble to deal with. I will destroy your guardians but you will be the first."  
Lifting his hand a single blur of movement was detected before Dovan howled in pain. A bloody stump of an arm was all that was left of his upraised hand, Duo glowered at him.  
"Nobody. Threatens master." He said vehemently lifting his scythe it glittered evilly.  
  
Dovan's dull eyes stared up at the ceiling, Heero lifted the bloodied scythe and handed it back to Duo. Turning to Usagi he eyed her wrists which were scar free, "Did we do a wrong in killing him?"  
Usagi shook her head and sighed lightly, for a second the senshi were sure that their leader was back to normal, until she turned to them with a cold glare.  
"Kill the senshi and then we can go back to the original plan."  
  
Trowa and Quatre remained at her side, Wufei was considerably more agile then thought as he made gravity defying twists and turns to avoid the weak attacks that flew through the air. Setsuna and Hotaru gritted their teeth in frustration as Wufei stared back at them waiting for another assault on him, one which would weaken the senshi just a little more...  
Heero and Michiru were in a heated battle which Michiru was fast losing, Duo had Haruka pinned to the ground with his hands.  
  
His hands tightened on her throat she gasped for breath, Duo suddenly cried out, "I don't owe you anything!"  
Haruka squinted with pain, "I never said you did."  
Duo gritted his teeth, "What's wrong with me." He whispered leaping away from Haruka. The senshi gasped in surprise as they were thrown backwards into the wall where manacles immediately chained them there.   
"What are you doing! Finish the job." Heero barked at Duo stepping towards him he fingered the trigger, "Unless you've joined their side Duo." He added darkly  
  
Duo stepped back, "No! This, this isn't right!"  
Wufei smirked and crossed his arms over his chest, "Nothing is supposed to be right in our line of business idiot if that's what you mean."  
"No, we, we're friends with the senshi."  
Wufei stepped next to Heero and stared at Duo stonily, "We don't need friends like them."  
  
"I, owe them for something...we all do." Duo said pensively  
Wufei hissed sharply, "You just stepped over the line! We don't owe the senshi anything! The damn senshi are the cause of our long sleep!" Spearing a sword of energy at Duo he barely missed his throat. Wufei hissed, "What's wrong with me!" He thrust his sword several times at Duo's still form. Duo grabbed Wufei's hand gently and stared him in the eye, "We're friends too Wufei."  
  
Wufei's eyes hardened and tried to pull out of his grasp, "Let go."  
A bullet exploded from Heero's gun, the black bolts of lightning sped from the bullet and began to absorb Duo's energy.   
Hotaru gasped in surprise, Duo looked up wearily as a strong hand yanked him from the black bolts and hacked them away as they seeked their prey.  
"Wufei."  
Wufei stared down at Duo before swinging him into his arms securely, "We are...friends." He cocked his head ever so slightly at the word. Heero gaped before narrowing his eyes, the senshi fell from the wall as Heero's concentration was completely absorbed by the sight in front of him.   
"Ecchi baka! Put that baka down and kill him now!" Heero screamed at Wufei, Wufei felt inclined to do as he was told but looked down at Duo, 'friends.' He withdrew into his thoughts.  
  
"Wufei!"   
Turning sharply he was face to face with Usagi's ice cold eyes, "What do you think your doing!?"  
"He said." He stopped, "He said I was his friend. Friends, they don't hurt each other."  
He could feel his pride burning in the pit of his stomach but ignored it.  
  
Usagi stepped away and smirked, "Wu-chan, we don't need friends. They make you weak."  
At the word he blinked in surprise like a child he began to lower Duo to the ground, "I'm not weak." He was pitted against pride, his master and against something else he couldn't think to name.  
  
"Wu-chan. Friends are only there when they want something from you. For example take the senshi, they're only there for the holder of the ginzshoui so they can fulfill their lives mission and live in peace. Nothing more."  
Haruka gasped, "No! We're her friends!"  
"Such a pitiful word, friends. They only want something from you. I remember when I felt the tiniest flare of hatred towards you because you were so stubborn on doing the mission by yourselves and hurting others. I almost thought of taking her then and their, but I waited."  
Michiru gasped, "No! It's not like that"  
"Oh? Then what was it like Michiru? You were too proud of your damn senshi powers to join us to help you? If you had a bigger brain it should have occurred to you that the holy grail could have been found a lot faster if you had worked with the senshi...and then."  
Her eyes flashed, "That damn Rini, always taking the spotlight and acting like the stupid baka she was. I just hope that in the future if I ever come by having her I'll have the sense to kill her on the spot."  
  
Hotaru ran forwards, "You'll do no such thing! Rini is your daughter you love her!"  
Laughing Usagi shook her head, "Because of you I will have a miserable future that I have been forced into with some gaudy purple sweatered Mamoru."  
She looked down as a groan emitted from Duo's mouth, he stirred in Wufei's tense arms.  
"Kill him already Wufei!" Usagi shrieked glaring at Wufei.  
  
Wufei set Duo down on the ground gently a beam of energy came to a sharp point in his hands. "As, as you wish."  
Lifting his spear he brought it down quickly, Trowa hissed and snatched the spear from the ground where it quivered next to Duo's head. "You are next Wufei."  
  
Lifting the weapon into the air he turned in surprise as Quatre's slender fingers squeezed his shoulder. "Trowa, are we friends."  
Trowa's eyes widened in surprise, "This is impossible! Quatre, friends are, are..."  
Usagi took a step back, "Then all my warriors have turned on me?"  
  
Heero stepped forwards, "No."  
Usagi glanced at him, suddenly curling up in pain she clutched at her forehead. White light burst from around her, "I will not be destroyed so simply damn dark force!"   
Shooting out from Usagi's body a single black fox yelped as another one sat across the room from it. "She will choose! You will not take over her body." The white fox yelled  
  
Running towards Usagi the two foxes entered her body at the same time, a misty light began to envelope the group.  
  
Heero blinked in surprise, three gundam pilots stood intermixed with the senshi he stood alone, across from them. Some holy feeling was stirring within him, Haruka extended her hand, "Tenoh Haruka,"  
Heero stared at her hand before extending his own, "Yuy...Heero Yuy."  
  
Michiru turned towards Usagi, "Usagi! Please come back to us."  
She was standing a distance away from them, she felt tired shaking her head she took a step towards them anyway. And then they vanished into the blinking lights, biting her lip she could feel herself being torn up inside as the two forces fought without rest against each other.   
She gasped as two hands wrapped themselves around her waist, turning she met eyes with cobalt blue ones.   
  
Duo found her alone and he could feel her fear and hear her loneliness.   
  
Usagi felt small relief enter her as she grabbed a hold of Duo's neck and hugged him close to her. Breathing in his scent she could feel the smallest of calms overcome her. Duo held her in his arms tightly, "I won't let go of you. We're not friends Usagi..." he said thoughtfully  
Looking up Usagi met eyes with his before he brushed his lips against hers, "We're lovers."  
  
Blinking in surprise she struggled against his strong hold on her body, "Let go."  
"No." Duo replied quietly holding her tightly, "We have to go."  
"But I have to decide! And I don't want you Duo!" Usagi cried bursting into tears  
Duo gritted his teeth, "I will help you decide."  
"I don't need your help! Go away!"   
Burying her head into his neck he could feel her warm tears drip onto his neck.  
  
Setting her down onto her weak feet he nodded his head, "Decide."  
Trembling she looked upwards, immediately the two foxes appeared in front of her looking slightly harassed they nodded their head respectfully towards Duo.  
  
"What is your decision."  
"I just want to be normal!" Usagi cried and then it struck her like lightning, as the two foxes shook their heads, "choose."  
"I choose." She clasped Duo's hand in hers, "I choose both."  
The two foxes smiled suddenly, "You, above all have chosen the wisest choice."  
Turning into balls of light they melted into Usagi's body as the world around them began to fade. Duo grabbed Usagi tightly in his arms as he felt the thrilling cool of air running past him.  
  
Usagi's eyes snapped open, she was looking out through stained glass at a forest a few yards off. Struggling to sit up she failed, looking down she realized Duo's tight grip on her was the cause. "Duo! Let me go!" She said in exasperation struggling even more his grip tightened on her waist.  
  
Heero heard the movement from the pavilion, opening the door he blinked in surprise.  
"Usagi."  
Still struggling she flushed, "Could you help me?"  
Heero hid his surprise as he used the majority of his weight to pull Usagi out of Duo's grasp.   
Usagi leaned against Heero's chest momentarily, "What happened? Are we home?"  
Heero nodded his head, "We are...home, the senshi went back to their dimension."  
"Already!"  
"Don't worry Usagi, you've got us." Quatre called cheerily pulling up next to Heero. "You did it Usagi! You returned to your normal self!"  
"Normal self?" she trembled at the thought, "What have I been doing all this time?"  
"You turned evil and Duo saved you...sorta." Quatre ended lopsidedly   
  
Shaking her head in confusion Usagi sighed, "But, why am I here? How'd I get here?"  
"I don't know, I think when you decided they transported you back here from that hellish place of yours."  
Usagi blinked, "Oh. What did I decide?"  
Quatre winked at Heero who looked ruffled at the action, "We'll tell you later. But anyhow I think you should see to Duo."  
Leaving the pavilion Heero looked back just before he exited, "You are alright right?" he asked gruffly  
  
Beaming at him Usagi nodded her head as Heero disappeared behind the stained glass door. Looking down at Duo Usagi leaned down and stared at Duo, propping him into a position where he lay against her she hesitantly undid his braid. An explosion of smell burst into her senses. Taking in the fragrance she slowly began to run her fingers through the thick mass of dark brown hair.   
Arching his back he yawned and opened his eyes, Usagi peered down into his eyes and smiled slightly.  
  
"Are you okay hun?"  
Duo nodded his head and lifted his head enough to let their noses touch, "Are you?"  
Kissing him lightly on the forehead she nodded her head, "I don't remember what happened though...it was something awful."  
"That doesn't matter. We're here aren't we?"  
"Well, yes."  
  
Picking Usagi up he set her down in his lap strands of his hair mixing with hers, "I think we should think about marriage Usagi."  
She gasped, "But I'm, that's quick Duo! We shouldn't rush into things like this." She chided nonchalantly, Duo shrugged, "Anytime this week is okay with me."  
He received a sharp slap on his knee, giggling he undid her harassed pigtails and buried his face in her hair.   
Leaning against Duo leisurely she could feel his inquisitive nips on her neck, testing just how far she would stand him.   
  
She winced as a sudden recollection of pain wisped into her, Duo looked up in surprise as Usagi leapt away from him.   
"I shouldn't be doing this! Duo aren't you angry at me for doing that to you?" she burst into tears, Duo sighed as he began to gather his hair together.  
"No. I'm more clear minded now, besides I can control this power Usagi."  
Shaking her head furiously she gripped herself in a hug, "This is all my fault! I'm sorry."  
Unbuttoning his shirt she began to press her fingers against his ribs. Duo blinked in surprise, "You remember that?"  
  
She nodded her head glumly, "I guess you're okay then...Oh Duo!" bursting into tears again she leaned against his bare chest, Duo hugged her, "It wasn't your fault. Dovan made you."  
"I could have fought against it!"  
"You did."  
"Not enough."  
Sighing again he pulled her chin upwards, "Things are kinda sudden aren't they?"  
Surprise clouded her vision, "Yes."  
  
Kissing her forehead he shrugged, "I am okay Usagi. Just, for me, forget about it."  
Entangling her fingers in his hair she nodded her head, 'for you Duo.'  
  
Sitting in Duo's lap she watched the flickering tips of the fire leaping and pouncing on the log.  
"Usa."  
"Hmm?"  
"What do you love about me?"  
Turning she smiled slyly, "Well...I love your smile," she kissed him gently on the lips, "and your blue eyes," kissing his eyelids she stared at him a moment and grinned. "But most of all Duo." She reached downwards and gave a quick squeeze, "I love that." Duo arched his back and groaned.  
  
Opening her eyes she was met with clear golden ones, she could feel the small tug on her hair as fists clutched them in their hands.  
"Shingo hunny go and bother daddy."  
Shingo's light brown hair was streaked here and there with light blonde, "But daddy told me to bother you."  
"Daddy was lying." Usagi answered tiredly her eyes flashed open when she heard a chuckle, "Duo! Get your butt over here and take care of him. And put some clothes on the guys will be here any minute now!"  
Duo sighed before grabbing Shingo off of Usagi, "Go and get dressed kid, uncle Wufei's coming." Shingo blinked, "Who's he?"  
"The guy with the sword."  
"Oh!" Shingo giggled, "He's funny." Shrieking with excitement and laughter he ran out of the room.  
  
Duo lay down on top of Usagi who opened her eyes groggily, "Duo what'd I just tell you!"  
Duo kissed her on the lips, "Please! It's a bunch of guys for crap's sake, there's nothing that they haven't seen already."  
He received a sharp slap on his shoulder, grinning he headed towards the kitchen, "I'll get the coffee."  
  
He smiled sheepishly as Quatre flushed, "Am I a little early?"  
"Aw, C'mon Winner, it's not like you haven't seen anything new."  
Quatre flushed even more, "Well, yes but that's beside the point."  
  
"Fine, I'll get dressed." Duo smirked, "I wasn't planning to wear just my boxers you know."  
Usagi looked up as she snapped her bra strap together, "I told you, you should get dressed."  
Duo beamed, "I didn't say the same to you." He wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed the back of her neck, she shivered before she heard a second voice in the living room. Her eyes widened, "Wufei's here."  
  
Hurriedly she ran out into the room just as Wufei grabbed the handle of his sword, snatching Shingo up into her arms she glared at Wufei.  
"What do you think you're doing?"  
Wufei grumbled under his breath as Quatre meekly stood to the side, Duo buttoned the rest of his shirt up as he walked into the room his black pants were still the same.   
  
Shingo ran into Duo's arms, "Dad, when's the cake?"  
"Later kid, listen why don't you go outside and greet the guests."  
"'k," jumping out of his arms he ran out the oaken door, Usagi sighed, "I swear I know what it must have felt like to have been Duo's mum, plunking into the couch she looked up as Duo kissed her forehead.   
"Lets go before Yuy comes to slaughter us all for being late."  
  
Climbing into the limo with Trowa now the six exchanged all around gossip.   
  
Heero testily looked at his watch, Hotaru giggled, "They're only five minutes late."  
"He's the damn president!"  
He received a sharp slap on the shoulder, "Don't swear around the kid Heero." Haruka said blatantly  
Heero gritted his teeth in an obvious effort.  
  
"He-chan!!"  
He looked up as Usagi grabbed him in a hug, "Mrs. Maybe you should wait until we check the premises."  
Usagi glared at the guard, "Go check now." Turning back to Heero she added in a guarded undertone, "You did check the place right?"  
Heero sighed before he nodded giving a kiss to her cheek, "How's Shingo?"  
Beaming she gestured to the little boy, "See for yourself."  
  
He was walking slowly down the red carpet with awe to his surroundings. Duo stepped out next accompanied with Quatre, Trowa and Wufei.   
Shingo smiled at Haruka, "Horoko!" he yelled in glee, Haruka winced secondly at his pronunciation but let it slip.  
  
Sitting down next to his father on the plush seat he looked wide eyed as he gazed at his cake, "Wow...thanks so much daddy!" Shingo screeched, and was saved from falling into the cake only by the quick grab from Duo's skilled hands.  
"Blow the candles out already."  
  
Hotaru sighed as she watched Shingo run off with a group of his small friends, "I can't believe he's already five. He's so cute."  
Usagi nodded her head turning as Duo joined them at the fence. "I can't believe Heero would DO that!"  
"Me too. Especially since it's your son Duo."  
"He never smiles at me." Duo pouted, grinning Usagi left the two.  
  
Quatre looked up, "Hey."  
"Hi."  
Sitting down she blinked at Trowa who was leaning back tiredly, "Something wrong?"  
"Midnight mission last night."  
"Oh." Usagi answered she turned as a guard walked past them, "I can't believe Duo's president." Quatre said sighing Usagi giggled, "Why do you want to be president?"  
"Of course not, it's just, unbelievable."  
Usagi nodded her head, "I agree. But he's just lucky cause he had your support VICE president Winner."  
"Oh shutup Usagi." Quatre returned smiling, Wufei looked down on the group the briefest of grins came on his face.  
  
Usagi caught it, "What was that about?"  
"He's having 'fun' on the roller coaster." Heero answered roughly before gently pushing Usagi aside so he could sit down. "This was a good idea, coming to the indoor theme park for Shingo's birthday."  
Heero ducked as he heard the familiar pumping sound of water, Wufei closed his eyes and turned towards Shingo. Shingo giggled and began to pump his water gun once again, Wufei leapt over Heero, "Get back here you little ja-ku!!! Baka!"  
"Just don't swear Wu-chan." Duo called after the livid Wufei.  
  
"This was fun." Wufei said solemnly, Duo smiled and poked him in the side, "Aw c'mon Wu-man this was the best time you've ever had with me."  
Wufei glared at Duo before leaving the building, Duo sighed, "That was a long day."  
"Is Shingo already in bed?"  
Nodding his head tiredly he sat down on the couch, Usagi sat down in his lap. "Well I hope you've had your fun then."  
Giving Duo a gentle kiss on his lips she leaned against his chest, "What are you doing tomorrow?"  
Duo shrugged, "Not sure. I think I might take Shingo to outer space with me."  
Sitting up Usagi eyed him skeptically, "Why?"  
"Dr. J."  
"He didn't!"  
Duo nodded, "Needs to talk to me."  
"Why are you taking Shingo?"  
"It's about Shingo."  
"No, you aren't going to make him a Gundam Pilot if I have a damn say."  
"You do Usagi, you do." He shushed her gently, "It's just for checking over and everything."  
Usagi rolled off of Duo before heading to their room, Duo sighed undoing his hair out of his braid he followed Usagi.  
  
"Bunny."   
Usagi looked up she had paled considerably, "Hmm?"  
Duo worriedly brought her up into his lap, "It'll be fine. I wouldn't let them train him anyway."  
Usagi sighed, "I don't like it anyways Duo."  
Duo shrugged, "He can stay home then. I just thought that he might enjoy his first time in outer space."  
"He can go, only if I get to come too though."  
Duo nodded his head, kissing the top of her head, and enjoying the warm relaxation that was numbing his body.  
"Besides...it'll be an add on to his birthday meeting Dad's employers." 


End file.
